Ska8ter BoyZ!
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: Yaio-YxYY&others, tea vivian bashing, based on Ska8ter Boy! by Avril Lavigne with a YuGiOh twist! Yugi and Yami are best friends, but Yamis heart breaks, Yugi has to help him to recover but will they be only friends by the end? or can they be more?
1. Chapter 1

_Egypt: Hi me again! _

_I was flicking through YouTube, listening to songs and stuff, when I came across my favourite song Ska8ter Boy by Avril Lavigne when I was young! And I just came up with this idea for a story!_

_I'm thinking about making it a short one, seen as though my other pieces are- and going to be- quite long, but I'm undesided at this point so you'll have to let me know on what you think, so review and tell me if you think I should drag the story out or keep it short and sweet cause I really have no clue! _

_This includes Tea/Anza bashing and Vivian bashing, an YYxYM Yaio-eventually-with other Yaio pairings, and may or may not include smut…depends on how many reviews I get!_

_So read, enjoy and review!_****

_ Or else! Lol ;) _

**_I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE SONG SKA8TER BOY ! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ska8ter BoyZ!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Hope: The Pointless and Blind**_

* * *

><p>"OOOHHH!" The crowd shouted together as Yami successfully completed his trick, a handstand on the board, pushing off, board doing a 360 degree spin then landing back on it safely. He lowered him feet back onto his board, slowly and steadily, straightened up and high fived Marik as he rolled passed, leaning his weight so he circled around the group.<p>

The group had no time to complement him as Yugi suddenly appeared flying, roughly fifteen feet in the air, easily clearing a couple in the bench as he also made it over the tall hedge, holding his board in his right as he span around in the air, looking like a helicopter blade. A second later he landed hard on his board, wobbled only slightly but stayed on and upright.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" The group called twice as loud, even others watching in the large park applauded him. Yugi smirked and gave a bow, winking over at Yami who rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He muttered when Yugi was close enough.

"Hey, you got, show it!" Yugi shot back making Yami smile at him.

"Straight up!" They both high fived each other, grinning.

"Aaawww!" The group exclaimed at their exchange. Yugi and Yami turned and glared at them.

"Ra damn you shut up! H-hey! Cut that out already!" Yami yelled at them while Bakura caught him in a headlock and Marik pinched his cheeks.

"But you both look so cute together!" Bakura cooed to Yami while Yugi turned pink but giggled at the sight, rolling his eyes and turning to head over to the ramps.

He skated up and down a few times, building up momentum and speed. When he was satisfied and reached the edge of the highest ramp, he fluidly over into a one handed hand stand in the edge, legs bent and his other hand holding the board to his feet. He held the position for ten seconds, then when he could feel his arm growing weak, dropped his board to the ramp and zoomed down, zoning out and relaxing, letting it all come naturally to him.

Both Yami and Yugi had the same lush black 0 gravity hair that spiked out, kind of taking the shape of a star, but Yami had crimson tips and eyes that were curvy, whereas Yugi had violet tips and eyes that were rounded and childlike. They both had the same golden blond fringe taking the shape of lightning bolts for bangs, but Yami had 3 same bangs sticking up with the rest of his hair when Yugi had a cute little blond bang hanging down from the partning in his fringe. Yami's features were more chiselled and strong, more manly looking while Yugi's looked round and cute.

Their bodies were also very different. Yami had broad shoulders, thick, toned muscles over his entire body; a golden tint to his skin and slightly under average height. Yugi was smaller than Yami, thinner and leaner with creamy white skin. But the two had the same fashion sense. They both wore tight leather black pants and shoes with buckles and studs, but Yugi wore a black tank top were Yami wore a white vest top and black leather jacket. Yugi wore a black fingerless leather glove on his right hand and thick black leather wrist bands with chains on his left wrist and wore a rosemary, hanging lose from his neck. Yami wore a black belt with studs and skulls low on his hips, a golden chain with a cross around his neck with a matching black and gold choker around his neck with one ear pierced with the Egyptian symbol ankh*.

Yugi had been skating ever since he was little. Back then his Mum used to take him to the skate park after his Dad had bought him a skate board just before he walked out on them. He had practised for years, never giving up no matter how many times he'd fall down. His skills with the board grew the harder he tried, but finding it easier if he didn't think too much about what he was doing. And so, Yugi learnt to take that approach in life and it worked well for him, putting him at the top of his class, which surprised both teachers and students with his "rough Punk"/goth look.

But Yugi had always been shy, and he met Yami their Mum's had just pushed them into a room and forced them into a "_play date_" when they were five or something. At first the friendship was strained for their mother's sakes, as the two could find nothing in common. But as the two got talking, they found things they admired about each other, then when school started they hung out there and became best friends.

Yami, at the time, wasn't really all that into skating, though he did try…with Yugi's help of cause. Yami had been put in guitar class ever since he learnt to speak, having classes on learning classic music and jazz, and then moving onto pop. Yugi admired this about Yami, he had the same devotion to music Yugi had to his skate board, and loved to watch how peaceful and happy playing made him.

As the two got older they became close like brothers instead of best friends. Yami was slightly older and loved to tease Yugi, and the fact that Yugi was always so defensive made it all the more fun. The two would always be together, either in the skate park or on the streets near where they lived, Yugi skating and practising while Yami sits on a bench or pavement and practises his guitar. It wasn't until they started high school that they both started liking Rock music and Yami found a genre that both suited him and came as naturally as breathing.

At this time Yugi taught Yami how to skate when he started to show real interest, and the taller teen took to it well. Yami returned the favour by teaching Yugi music, which was when they realised Yugi could sing. And Yugi could _really _sing! The two then became a duet, Yugi singing songs as Yami played them, then became the "Trouble Twins" in the skate park, a nick name from their friends. The nick name came from when Yugi was being bullied by the older, bigger boys in the park, Yami had fought them and the two's surprised, boys who'd been watching joined in to help them. That was how they met their friends.

Yami was closest with Bakura_** (**_white/pale silver hair, long and wild looking, dark-brown-almost-back eyes, dark tan, bulky and muscular_**)**_, Marik** _(_**pale blond hair, also long and wild looking only with more sticking out, dark purple eyes, dark tan and also muscular**_)_**, Joey**_ (_**golden brown shaggy hair, matching eyes, pinkly-cream skin, lean but with toning_**)**_, and Tristin _**(**_dark-greyish-brown hair, spiked up forward, dull greyish-blue eyes, pale skinned, also lean with tomes muscles_**)**_.

The people Yugi was closest to out of the large group were a lot softer and kind, rather than head strong and always-looking-for-an-excuse-to-fight like the others. This included Ryou _**(**_white/pale silver hair, less wild than Bakura's but other than that exactly the same, wide chocolate brown eyes and pale skinned, lean and thin looking_**)**_, Malik _**(**_pale blond hair, less spiky than Marik's but just as wild as Bakura's, light purple eyes, golden brown tan, lean but well-toned_**)**_, Mia _**(**_long wavy blond hair, light purple eyes, white skinned, tall and curvy_**)**_, and Serenity _**(**_long copper tinted brown hair, same colour eyes, white skinned, average height, less curvy than Mia but slimmer_**)**_.

Serenity and Joey were brother and sister, Joey being the oldest by about three years and was furiously protective of her, but had lightened up when she started to date closest best friend Tristin, knowing she was in good hands. Joey was also seeing someone, Mia. The two had fought at first but when joey proved to be protective and trustworthy, Mia had softened to him. Bakura and Ryou were dating each other, and Marik and Malik where together also, these two pairs were rather serious in their relationships, and to the groups annoyance (and embarrassment at times) neither couple bothered to hid this...well, Ryou did, but that was beacuse he was shy like Yugi. He'd get mad whenever Bakura brought up their sex life in a pubilc place with others listening, and would glare angrily at him whenever he went further than hugging or holding his hand when others were around. And so leading to the fact Bakura, being a hormone raging loon that he is, slept most nights on the couch, much to evereyones amusment I may add.

The group mocked Yami and Yugi sometimes, saying that it was only a matter of time before they got together to. Yami would just laughed and rolled his eyes while Yugi would blushed a brilliant red. Yugi and Yami knew everything about each other, even their interests in the dating department. Yami was Bi while Yugi was gay, and like the true friends they were, they weren't bothered in the slightest about the others interests.

Yugi kept on skating, quick and fluid movements coming easy to him like it was as natural as breathing. He did a trick every now and then, nothing fancy, just a little something to keep him going. He smiled as he was once again flying down the ramp. The part Yugi loved the most about skate boarding was the feeling it gave him, like anything was possible, it really did feel like he was flying and any minute he'd take off into the sky to soar. Yugi relished in the feeling of the wind in his hair, the freedom he felt, the speed as he headed up the heighest ramp to become almost vertical when he was just an inch from the edge and ledge, before letting himself fall back down to pick up more speed.

Yugi had been entered into armature contests for younger leagues by Yami and had won first place. Rodney Mullen, the best skate boarder in the world (*_so I'm told_*), had been the guest judge and handed the trophy to Yugi himself. Yugi could still remember the conversation he had had with him…

"_How old are you kid?"_

"_Eight sir!"_

"_Well I hope you go professional kid, you're awesome." The man ruffled his hair and walked back to the desk, leaving a hyperventilating Yugi stunned and frozen to the spot. Yami came rushing over, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and shook him._

"_Yugi? Yugi! Come on Yug snap out of it! What did he say to you?" To which Yugi broke put into a huge cheesy grin and started jumping up and down chanting "Yes!", making Yami, and even his mum, look at him like he'd just lost it._

Ever since Yugi had taken his skating both seriously, but Yami made sure he enjoyed it also. Yugi smiled when He saw Yami was next to him, skating up and down the ramps alongside him. They continued like that for a long time, taking turns to do a small trick like hold their board in place in the edge.

The two were laughing and throwing taunts at each other to keep up, when Yami got to the top of the highest ramp and boarded it, staring. Yugi stopped laughing abruptly and did the same as Yami, stamping lightly in the tail of the board so it was vertical and could pick it up without even having to bend for it. He walked to the railing and followed Yami's gaze to a group of girls sitting in the car, laughing and talking. Yugi scowled. Oh sweet heaven, here we go… He growled mentally.

* * *

><p>*-the Egyptian symbol called the "key of life", represents eternal life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for now! Stay tuned for more and let me know if you think I should make this a long or short story! So review and let me know ok?<em>

_Also tell me what you think because I'm not quite sure on this story yet!_

_Thankx!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Egypt: Yo! _

_I wasn't really planning to update again so soon, but a certain Hikari of mine wanted to read more so here it is!_

_And I've decided that this is going to be a short story! _

_Here's the fun part! Bring on the bashing! XD ;)_

_**Ska8ter BoyZ!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rejection: Not on your life!**_

Yami continued to stare at the girls, mouth hanging open gasping. Yugi rolled his eyes, turning and skating back down. It annoyed Yugi when Yami acted like that. Yami quickly followed Yugi's lead, but kept glancing over that the girls, growling when he saw a bunch of boys talking to them. Yami had his eye on one in particular with short brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Yugi followed Yami's staring closely when they got back to the group, frowning disapprovingly. The girl was obviously a slut, with a crop top that was obviously too small and make-up just plastered into her face. That's so obviously a boob job, and that's more than enough make-up for three girls! Yugi thought bitterly. What does Yami see in _her_?

The others noticed the two boys acting funny, slowly realising what was going on. They looked at each other worriedly. It was clear to them that Yugi liked Yami; though Yugi hadn't seemed to notice himself which were both frustrating to watch but also quite funny. But there was nothing funny about this.

"Who's that?" Yami asked in a small voice. Mia bit her lip, and then followed his gaze to the brunet. Oh no. She thought.

"Tea Gardner, she's a ballet student, a real piece of work…" Yami zoned out after hearing she danced. What a hot body like that no doubt! He thought to himself.

How do I get to talk to them Then he saw one of the boys pull out a skate board and do a few small easy tricks beginners always started with, and watching in disgust as the girls giggled and clapped, even the pretty brunet. A smirk came to his lips. If they like that, then they're going to love this.

Yami sped off, leaving Yugi watching him in confusion and worry as he sped up, jumping up as he reached the metal rail at the stairs, landing on it and crapped down, landing wobbly but nailing it. He smirked at Tea and gave her a wink, making her smile sickeningly sweet back. The boy saw this and strode over to Yami.

"Not bad, but your balance looks a little off!" He growled, pushing hard on Yami's chest. Yami stumbled back a couple of steps, but then held his ground. He smirked darkly.

"Well from what I've seen you've got no room to talk buddy." He growled in response.

"I'm better than you twerp!" He yelled in Yami's face.

"Oh really?" Yami squared up to the taller boy.

"Yami stop this!" The group all looked to the left to see Yugi skating over and simply jumping down the stairs. "Come on! We're supposed to be practising!" Yugi said dryly, taking Yami's arm and dragging him away.

"Aaawww so cute!" The man spat. Yami growled furiously.

"I have an idea." They all froze and turned to see Tea standing, leaning on the car door, her light blue mimi skirt practically showing her pants. "Why not have a little friendly skating competition? The winner gets a kiss from me…ok?" Her voice soundly like honey. All the boys thought at the same time, all except for Yugi that is who just thought. Oh please! How sickening and childish can you get?

"Yes!" Yami and the big guy exploded! Yugi frowned.

"Great! You three will compete!" They looked at her in confusion.

"Three?"

Tea nodded. "Sure, I want to see the cute one skate too." Tea winked at Yami then smirked at Yugi, a dark smirk that screamed "Oh this is going to be fun".

"Ok, but if I win then you all have to leave me and Yami alone." Yugi said flatly.

"Deal." Tea chimed happily.

The lot of them were leading my Yugi and Yami to the tallest ramp. Yami sniggered when he saw the large boy look up at it with a worried look.

"Scared there?" Yami asked in an innocent tone. Yugi rolled his eyes and started up, shortly followed but Yami and finally, the very hesitant jock-type boy. They reached the top and the guy looked down in worry. "Ladies first." Yami mocked, gesturing for him to go first. The boy set himself up and sped down wobbly. The guy barely did any tricks, mainly concentrating on staying standing up. His friends cheered and applauded him when he was done. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to Yami slightly, already set up to go. "Please, let me win." Yugi stared at him blankly.

"Sorry Yami, but Mia told me about Tea and she's no good. I can't let her get to you." And before Yami could respond, he tipped his board over the side and crouched down, speeding down with twice the speed of the big brut.

Yugi let the board fly up, spinning around then meeting the ramp again to gain momentum for the big ramp. He crouched lower as he came towards the top, then let it leave the ramp once more, managing to do a flip in the air before connecting with the ramp and gliding down. He did a few more hard tricks, like hand stands, one handed hand stands, spins. Finally he stopped and looked to the crowd to see them silent, staring at him wide eyes.

Tea quickly turned back to Yami, excitement building with anticipation. Yugi also looked up and recognised Yami's expression and one of deep concentration.

Yami set out and prepared himself for a hard trick, but messed up and fell backwards, rolling and tumbling down the ramp to lay still.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, running to his side and shortly followed by their friends. Yugi turned Yami over carefully and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. "He's ok, but that was a horrible fall, we should get him checked out." Yami groaned and tried to sit up, but Yugi kept his hold on his shoulders. "stay down and rest for a while." Yami scowled up at Yugi, but before anyone could say anything, Tea came bouncing over.

"Well kid, looks like you win the kiss." She said, a smile plastered onto her face over her make-up.

"Pass." Yugi said simply. Tea stared at him in astonishment.

"W-w-what?" she said breathlessly, frowning and narrowing her eyes at the two. "And here I was thinking he was the one who hit his head!" Yami sat up and was about to speak when a different girl cut him off.

"Who cares anyway? As if Tea would give either of you a time of day! Ha!" Yami stared up at her wide eyed. Tea laughed with the other girl. Yugi could see the hurt growing there and pure black hatred towards the girl started to bubble over. "I mean come on! As if!"

Truth was that Tea was interested in Yami, he looked fun to play with, but she was not willing to give up her popularity just for a new play thing to drop after a week.

"Yeah! Not on your life!" The boys laughed with them as the girls turned and walked back to their car, Tea kissing the boy from before deeply, clearly in Yami's view.

Yami lay there, silent and still, feeling the weight of brutal rejection and humiliation sink in, letting his heard sink. He leaned back into Yugi, feeling broken and hurt, like he could just burst out crying. Yugi looked down at his best friend with worried filled eyes. Poor Yami. Yugi hugged him gently, careful not to hurt him. I promise, I'll take care of you.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! i'm always happy when I update my stories! XD <em>

_So please review and tell me what you think!_

_See ya next time! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Egypt: Yo! _

_I'm sorry for the delay in update; the reason why it's up now is because of a certain Hikari of mine who wanted to read more, so here it is!_

_And I've decided that this is going to be a short story! _

_So here's the fun part! Bring on the bashing! XD ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ska8ter BoyZ!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**The road to recovery sucks**_

* * *

><p><em>I've realised something very important…life sucks. I never realised how sensitive Yami could be!<em> Yugi yelled in his head. Yugi was feeling incredibly guilty. _It's my fault, all my fault. If I had just let Yami win and have his stupid kiss, if I'd just been more observant! _ Yami had never suffered rejection like that and never so brutal either. Yami had always been a very happy person, he never asked for anything and was grateful for what he got, and he had a good life with a loving family and a nice big house, a large group of friends who cared dearly for him. Yugi knew that Yami had always had strong foundations, but now those foundations seemed as weak as paper and Yami was falling.

Yugi could handle been treat like that though, life had toughened him up. His father had walked out on him and his mum when he was little, when he became a teen his mum had died in a car accident, After that he lived with his beloved Grandfather just down the road from Yami, then when he'd turned 16 and could fend for himself his grandfather had passed away, leaving the shop and apartment to him and Yami where the two boys were now living…well…Yugi mostly… Yami was always up in his room lying around, broken because of that slut Tea. Yugi had been bullied a lot through his life, despite Yami's protection, but he had learnt to deal with all that with his head held high. Yami though…he'd been the popular one that everyone wanted to be friends with or date…

Yugi sucked in a large gulp of breath then knocked on the door softly.

"Yami? It's me, I have your lunch."

"For the last time Yugi I don't want anything!" Yami shouted back. Yugi was getting worried for his friend. _He's skipped out in 3 meals already!_

"Come on Yami, please, just open the door. Talk to me. I'm here-"

"I just want to be alone!" Yugi bit his lip, becoming angry now.

"Why? Why must you be alone? Why push me away Yami? I want to help! The doctors said there's nothing wrong with you but a bump on the head! But he said you have to drink plenty of water and eat well-"

"I don't care! Go away!"

"NO!"

The door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Yami. Yugi's face softened at seeing his friend so hurt and turned away to hide his tears. Yami immediately felt bad. He put a soft hand on Yugi's shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey." He said softly, leaning down and whipping Yugi's tears away. "Hey now…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, you've been taking such good care of me." And it was true. Yugi had given up all his time for his best friend, cooking, cleaning, washing, making him play games with him, and talking to him constantly, careful to never let him feel alone. Though Yami was still upset and hurt, he knew how hard Yugi was trying to help him; it warmed his heart to know he had someone as good and kind as Yugi by his side. But that didn't stop Yami from feeling down and locking himself in his room if Yugi let go of hand for even a moment. "Come on, let's go and eat down stairs." Yugi smiled at Yami and followed him down the stairs to the living room.

The two sat on the couch and ate while watching TV. Yugi kept sending sideways glances at Yami to check and see if he was eating alright, but smiled and shook his head at the older boy stuffing his mouth hungrily. Yugi knew that they were going to have to talk about it at some point, and knew they were both putting the subject off. _Maybe it's just best to get it over with…you know…rip it off like a plaster._ But to his surprise, Yami was the one to turn the TV off and turn to him.

"Let's just get it over with and move on." Yugi knew straight away Yami was talking about the incident in the park from his strained and saddened tone. He nodded and put his plate on the floor then turned to face his friend.

"Ok. I-I… Yami I am so, so, so sorry…for what I did…I-I never wanted to hurt you…I was trying to protect you from her…" Yugi said, voice breaking. Yami saw the guilt and sadness in Yugi's body language as he drew himself in, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, leaning into them, shoulders hunched. This was a habit Yugi had picked up whenever he felt guilty about something.

"Yugi Yuki Moto, don't tell me you blame yourself…" He trailed off when Yugi's tear stained face turned to him. His heart ached and throbbed at the sight of the cute small boys lip quivering. "Oh Yugi…" Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair soothingly. "Shh, it's ok, you were just protecting me, you were only trying to look out for me…it was my own stupid blind lust and pride that led to me falling, not you."

"B-but I p-p-pushed you to do it!" Yugi whimpered in protest. Yami smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, the fault was mine. I was stupid and blind. I only saw a pretty face, but you looked deeper and knew she was bad news. Thank you Yugi, for being there for me." Yami rubbed Yugi's back to calm him and it worked. Yugi sniffed and whipped away his tears.

"She really was a slut though." Yami laughed, shaking Yugi who was still leaning into him. "The skirt looked so small it looked like it was going to rip at any moment." Yami laughed harder. "I think that the sun must have blinded you that day, or you were so dehydrated you couldn't see right." Yami nodded in agreement, still chuckling. "Besides, your way too good for her anyway." He then took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Thank you Yugi. That's made me feel a lot better."

The two looked at each other and Yami froze. Yugi's eyes were still glistening from his tears, his cheeks were rosy and their lips, Yugi's lush pink lips, were only an inch away. _Yugi just looks so…cute…innocent…pretty…handsome…wonderful… _ And the list went on. Yami couldn't believe he was thinking about his best friend like that who was wrapped in his arms tightly. But Yugi had always been there, supporting and caring for him no matter what. They protected each other. Yugi was a light for Yami, showing him the beauty of life and guiding him on the right path, he was always there to help him if he needed it, wither that be to get back on his feet or encouraging him on. Yami was thinking of Yugi as more than just a friend…and he liked it… _…I…I want him…I…I want Yugi…_

Yugi was looking at Yami in the exact way, staring in wonder at his friend's handsome, chiselled features. But Yugi had been questioning how he felt for Yami for a long time. Yugi had been doing a lot of thinking and came to the conclusion that _just friends_ didn't get jealous when one looked at someone else, or almost have a heart attack and feel their heart stop when the other got hurt even slightly, or cry at night when the other wouldn't talk to him, or feel like their heart will burst when the other touched him. No, Yugi now knew, he'd fallen for his friend…and he'd fallen hard…big time.

So yes he was surprised but very much happy when Yami leaned closer, so close their lips were only a centimetre away from each other's. They had closed their eyes as they came closer, and Yugi relished in feel of Yami's hot breath tickle his skin, then leaned up and pressed their lips together. They were both still for a moment, then Yami's arms tightened and his hands pulled Yugi down with him as he lay back on the couch, shifting to become more comfortable.

Yami deepened the kiss, moving one hand to the back of Yugi's head to pull Yugi closer to him and pressurise the kiss. Their lips moved together easily, feeling as natural as a spring breeze. Yugi pulled away slightly to catch his breath, but Yami was content breathing deeply through his nose as he moved his lips to Yugi's neck instead. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of been so close to Yami, their bodies pressed together, and his secret loves hands slowing moving lower and lower on his back. One slipped inside his trousers while the other stroked the insult of his thigh and up towards…

* * *

><p><em>Egypt: Mwhahahahaha! <em>

_You actually thought that I was going to let that continue into a Lemon then didn't you? Well sorry but I've put a Lemon in Love vs. Trial (and there will be two Lemons in this upcoming chapter because of requests) and there will be a Lemon later on in Assassination so I wanted this story to be a little different from the others! _

_So I hope you enjoyed it! And I would love to hear what all of you have to say about this chapter! So let me know ok? Thanks for reading and please take a minute to review! Thanks! See ya next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Egypt: Hey there! __**Important notices below so PLEASE take the time to read them!**_

_Ok as some of you will know I got an anonymous review for chapter 1…and ouch that hurt (not the sarcasm people)! Really I couldn't care less because everyone has their own opinion and quite frankly I'm enjoying writing this and a lot for people have said they like it so in the worlds of Seto Kaiba "Screw the rules, I have green hair!"_

_Also, a huge shout out to Crystal moon princess, bookwormqueen7, YukitoNO1, and pingu1997! Thank you so, so much for reviewing and I'm really grateful! You guys are awesome!_

_And to __**Crystal moon Princess and YukitoNO1**__: Thanks for reviewing guys but I'm not putting a lemon in this one! I've put a Lemon in Love vs. Trial and I've even written two more in the upcoming chapter and there will contain lemons later on in Assassination so I wanted this story to be different! So sorry but no guys, no follow on!_

_**And as for this "I.I" **__-F* off! It's only a story! Don't take things so seriously! If you look in my other story Love vs. Trail I dictate Anza/Tea as a nice girl and a friend of my OC so there! XP _

_And on that note….more Tea bashing! Because unlike some people (meaning that coward who didn't even leave a name or contact in his/her review) I've got some good comments from the bashing so here's some more of that by request!_

_**Anyway….**_

_Welcome to another chapter of Ska8ter BoyZ! This is the last chapter! Mostly because this is my least popular piece and I'm struggling to make it any longer so this will be it! That's right, this story ends here! Finally we get back to the song and its lyrics! _

_This is the last chapter but if you like it and want more, then review and tell then then I'll write a sequel ok?_

_As you all know I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR IT'S CHARACTERS, OR AVRIL LAVGINE AND HER AMAZING SONGS! I only wish I did!_

_So please enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ska8ter BoyZ!<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rock hard, Love always**_

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the middle of the stage and breathed deeply, trying to relax his wrecked nerves. Even though he's been doing this for a couple of years now, but it didn't make the beginning any easier. The stage was completely black, no lights were on, the little light available came from the camera flashes, and even they weren't strong enough to let the audience see him.<p>

That first night was the first of many nights to come, and the two only being sixteen…well; let's just say that they got better with practise. Another thing that got better with practise was Yami's guitar and Yugi's singing. The duo became a band when their friends caught them practising and Bakura had admitted me played the drums and Marik told them he was learning to play base guitar. Ryou and Malik could even play music, Ryou on piano and Malik classic guitar and some keyboard and the two boys had nice voices as well, and so became the bands backup singers and also played with the band on the softer songs, mostly love songs or songs of sorrow. And so, a band was born. The group hung out every day, practising, playing games and skateboarding together.

One day in cold December in Bakura's basement where the group were practising, Ishisu, Malik's older sister, had come to pick him up with her successful business boyfriend Seto Kaiba. The two heard the band and Kaiba, having a huge influence in the business world and the type of guy who liked to make his girlfriend happy, called up some record producers and played for them the band's music. All of a sudden Kaiba and the band were getting hundreds of calls, record labels desperate to record their amazing skills and sounds.

Kaiba became the bands manager with Ishisu as assistant manager and the band become big. Almost all of America knew of _The Heart of The Cards_, as they were known, also known as THTC for short. The band became huge quick and was greatly loved; though it was no secret the boys were gay. In fact it was this band that helped to fight against prejudices against gays and put an end to it. They had a huge effect on people's views and influenced people with their music. Now the band was playing in their hometown after been on tour for over a year. Now being twenty one, they group had matured into young men…well…everyone but Bakura and Marik that it…they still acted like they were eight most of the time but other than that.

Yugi no longer looked half his age, yet still held that look of youth in his soft features and bright violet eyes and had grown about a foot from when he was just sixteen. Yami was a lot taller now than back then as well, growing a good two foot to put him on height average and Yugi just under. Yami's muscles were even more toned and obvious now but he still possessed some of that boyish charm from when he was younger. They were bother wearing black leather outfits, Yugi a tight sleeveless top and low cut trousers, Yami long sleeved open V neck with a collar top and tight trousers to show off his defined chest.

Bakura and Marik were wearing black silk shirts, Marik's open and Bakura's tightly buttoned up and both wearing red tight leather trousers…not that anyone could see that yet.

The lights flashed and lowered to the stage to reveal Yugi and the band at last. The group stood there, frozen, looking like statues while the crowd erupted into screams and calls. The group waited for the screaming to quieten then started playing, starting with _Hot_. Yugi grabbed the microphone suddenly and pulled it roughly to his lips and began to sing, perfectly on cue and in tune with the instruments.

_You're so good to me,_

_Baby, Baby,_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet…._

Yugi sang on, removing the mic from the holder and walked to the very edge of the stage to look out over the crowd. He pointed to a few random people in the crowd and the screams came louder. Smirking he leaned down to face the girls and few guys in the front row and winked at a girl who swooned so bad she looked like she was going to faint. Yugi kept singing, loving every second of it. The did a few more songs, including _When you're gone_, _I'm with you_, _Complicated_, and _Best damn thing_, then they all exited the stage to have a breather and change. Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristin, Ishisu and ever Kaiba were all backstage.

"Nice work boys, now hurry up and get dressed."

"Not until they hear the juicy details I was able to gather!" Mai chirped happily. Mai had taken the role as head of THTC's fan club and got all the gossip on anything and everything she wanted from them. Everyone looked at the tall blond in confusion, causing her to giggle and continue excitedly. "You'll never guess how's out in the audience tonight." Mai said in a smug, proud voice, pointing through a gap in the back covers to show the audience. Yami and Yugi leaned closer to the gap and followed Mai's finger, then looked at each other and broke out into a huge smile. "I've just been told that she's a single mother."

"I think it's time to play our new song kitten." Yami said with a dark smirk. Yugi smiled wider and punched the air happily.

"Yes payback time!" Yugi shouted, grabbing Yami's hand and running off to get changed.

Yugi and Yami reappeared only a moment later. Yami had a stud in his one pierced ear in the form of skull and crossbones with rubies in the eye sockets, thick silver chains around his wrists, black jeans low on his hips and a black tank top with the band's name printed in the front in gothic text, died red. Yugi was dressed was wearing a white tight top and fingerless leather black gloves on his hands, with tight black leather trousers and a thick black belt with chains hanging down from it loosely. Yugi also wore a small cross on a thin chain around his neck.

They jumped back onto the stage and ran to their positions to join Bakura and Marik who were already set. Yugi took the mic in his hands again, and stood forward. Once the crowd had quietened down Yugi took a deep breath and glanced sideways at Tea to see her staring lustfully at Yami. He then glanced at Yami to see him lustfully looking at him. Yugi broke out into a huge smile.

"Hello Domino!" Yugi shouted and the crowd erupted into a huge roar. The band laughed and waved then turned to Yugi. "We've got a special treat for you tonight! We're going to play our latest song! It's not out on CD or anything yet so this is the first time we're officially playing it! This song was inspired by an event when we were sixteen and just a bunch of kids in the skate park! Yami and I wrote this one together so we hope you all like it!" The crowd called and screamed again, then fell quieter to listen to the guitars begin to play and Bakura hitting the drums.

Yugi stood forward again and started jumping on the spot, pounding his fist in the air. Immediately the crowd copied and continued even when Yugi stopped to sing.

_He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it any more obvious?  
>He was a punk,<br>She did ballet,  
>What more can I say?<br>He wanted her,  
>She'd never tell,<br>Secretly she wanted him as well,  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose,  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes,<em>

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,  
>He wasn't good enough for her,<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space,  
>She needed to come back down to earth,<p>

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV, and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV,  
>She calls up her friends,<br>They already know,  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show,<br>She tags along, stands in the crowd,  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down,<p>

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,  
>He wasn't good enough for her,<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar,<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Yami started jumping up and down while playing his guitar solo, then Marik strummed his base to help with the second part, making the tune lower then stopped and started again. Bakura hit the drums in perfect beats. Yugi jumped up and down again in time with Yami and the audience copied, even Tea. When the guitar solo was finishing, Yugi strode over to Yami and they went back to back as Yugi started singing again. The cheers went up louder than ever before at the cute couple.

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<em>

Yugi looked over the crowd and met Tea's eyes, giving a meaningful look. Then turned around to face Yami. Yami smirked and turned to face him to. Yami stopped playing while Yugi sang the next verse.

He's just a boy, and I'm now I'm his guy,  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<br>We are in love,  
>Haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world?<p>

Yami slammed on his guitar again, and Yugi turned to the audience and stood on the every edge to sing out to their crowd.

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy,  
>I'll be backstage after the show,<br>I'll be at the studio, singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy,  
>I'll be backstage after the show,<br>I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know…

Yugi trailed off at the end, holding the note but letting it fade away into the black night and the cold winter air. The band was warm and sweating from their efforts and did not really feel the bite of frost. But Yugi could certainly feel the clod glare from Tea, and also felt it intensify as Yami came and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and led him of stage.

Yami and Yugi had huge grins on their faces as they exited the stage, closely followed by Bakura and Marik.

"Great work boys and awesome song at the end Yugi." Seto complimented, then looking at his phone and answered, turning away and walking off with body language that screamed, "important business call, so f* off".

The band members went to their changing rooms and got ready to go home. Yami and Yugi were the first to leave, leaving the back way to head for their ride. It took a while, what with all the screaming fans, grabbing at then and security guards struggling to fight off the mob, but they made it to Yami's motor cycle and climbed on, heading for their old home.

When they got to the game shop it was early morning and no one was out. The two were exhausted and collapsed onto the couch, Yami first then pulling Yugi to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around his boyfriend tightly.

"Another successful night." Yami sighed. Yami's voice was very similar to how it had been years ago, only slightly dropping. He loved the rush he felt when performing…but there was something on his mind… Yugi giggled.

"Yep! And Tea's face was a real picture! Finally payback after all these years!" Yami rolled his eyes.

"What happened to the innocent little boy I first fell in love with?" Yugi smirked darkly up at Yami.

"He's not so innocent anymore, not after he got with a certain someone." Yugi winked and side. "Remember when we first became a couple?" Yami chuckled.

"It was right on this couch…and you yelled and squealed-OW! You did! And it was so cute!" Yami laughed as Yugi tried to his him again, but he wrapped his arms around the small boy and kissed him deeply on the lips. He pulled away after a minute and smiled. "I love you." Yugi giggled again, a sound that Yami couldn't resist but melt at.

"I love you too." Yami smiled then suddenly released him and stood up. "Yami…?" Yugi stared as Yami slowly slipped down onto one knee and produced a small velvet box from his back pocket.

"I was debating on when to give this to you…" Yami opened the lid to reveal a beautiful amethyst stone in the shape of a love heart, imbibed in a claw on a thin silver band. Yugi felt his chest tighten and he gasped. It was so beautiful, surely one of a kind. "I had this made for you…Yugi…" Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi…will you marry me?" Tears sprang to the smaller man's eyes and be broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes! Of cause I'll marry you Yami!" Yugi jumped at Yami and flung his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as they both fell back onto the floor. Yami laughed at Yugi's reaction and the overwhelming sense of joy and happiness. Yugi sat up, saddling Yami so he could take the ring from the box and slid it onto his the finger on his left hand.

"There. It's official." Yugi giggled happily and flung himself at Yami again, this time kissing him passionately on the lips. Yami leaned into the kiss, sitting up and carrying Yugi to the couch and laying him down on his back.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><em>There done! now if u want me to make a sequel then your just going to have to review and tell me ok? <em>

_I hope you all likeed it!_


End file.
